New friends, new adventures
by LillyChristie
Summary: The serch for the pearl doesn't end, but this time, the gang will find a new pal, but at the same time, they'll meet new enemies.


**NEW FRIENDS, NEW ADVENTURES**

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters of Inuyasha, I only own MEIKO (You´ll see)

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, I´m open to suggestions and if I make a mistake, please tell me. Thanks!

**Chapter I**

**WHO'S THIS GUY?**

The well was a very lonely place. No one used to go there exept for those times when Kagome, the resurrection of a young priestess called Kikyo, or Inuyasha were in Kagome's world and the rest of the gang waited for their return. It was summer now in Kagome's world and her family went to vacation to the beach, so she decided to stay with Inuyasha those days.

So the well was lonelier that it used to be. At the moon light, only the sound of the wind could be heard. In all that silence and darkness, no one could have ever noted a shadow coming from the well, the shadow of a human...

Next morning, a young monk went to a tree where a white hair man was sleeping. The man was mumbling something about Kikyo, the woman he once loved. The monk, who looked like something was worring him, woke him up very gently...

"INUYASHA!" screamed the monk into one of Inuyasha's dog ears. Inuyasha jumped in surprised and stayed frigtened in the top of the tree. The monk couldn't help himself and started to laugh. When Inuyasha realized what had happened, he came down from the tree and in five seconds, the monk had a black eye.

"Miroku" said Inuyasha to the monk, "If you ever try to wake me up again that way, I'll cut you in two, got it?

"It was a joke!" said Miroku smiling, but when he saw Inuyasha's face, he hide like a puppy.

"Why you woke me up, anyway?" said Inuyasha, now calmed.

"Don´t you remember what happened yestorday? asked Miroku, this time he was serious.

Inuyasha tried to remember. "Yesterday..." he thought, " Aaaah, I remembered! Kagome and Sango were furious with Miroku and I because we forgot to help them with the laundry and the lunch, and we destroyed Kaede's house, and burn the dinner..."

"DAMN! Do they remember about it too?" asked Inuyasha, with a I-am-really-scared-but-I-am-not-going-to-tell-you look. Miroku didn't need to answer, becouse in that moment a scary yell came from the ruins of Kaede's house.

"INUYASHA!" said a very angry voice, "SIT!". In a second, Inuyasha was already in the ground.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!", with every "sit" from Kagome, Inuyasha was making a bigger hole in the ground. Inuyasha tried to get up, when he finally did it, started to run to the woods.

"Kagome!", said Inuyasha when he was very far, "I'm going to practice with the sword!" And he started to run again.

"Me too" said Miroku, but was not fast enough. Soon, Sango's Hiraikotsu, the last monster exterminator, hit him in the head and the monk fell unconcious. Once he woke, he saw two really angry girls looking at him, both their eyes were shinning with fury. A small fox boy was playing with a small ball while the girls were screaming at the monk.

"Poor Miroku" though Shippo, the fox boy, "But he and Inuyasha deserve it"

"Miroku, start repairing the house. NOW!" said Sango.

"Yes, my dear" said Miroku.

Inuyasha was now inside the woods and had stopped running. He was thinking what to do with all his free time. Suddenly, he felt a precense. It was not Naraku, but still, there was something in the smell that was very familiar to him. He was waiting something to appear when he saw a man-shape creature with pink bubble face, who was ridding a piece of wood with wheels. Inuyasha took out the sword, ready to fight.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Inuyasha. But the creature didn't answer, not even noticed that Inuyasha was there. And then, the pink bubble face touched Inuyasha's sword and PLOP, the face exploded. And behind the bubble face there was a real human face, looking shocked. Inuyasha was also shocked, but in the scary way. And suddenly, the guy started to laugh really hard and rolled in the ground. That scared more to Inuyasha.

"Who the hell is this guy!" he thought.

Well, this is my first chapter. Short but, I hope, good. Tell me what you think of it. BTW Im Latinamerican, that means that there are some words in english that I dont know; how can I say "la perla de Shikon" in english? How is my ortography? Did I spelled right Hirarikotsu and Naraku? And what's the name of Inuyasha's sword? Thanks from now. See you in next chapter.


End file.
